releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Petrov Hull
Petrov Hull'Pinyin for 培罗.赫尔蒙 is ''Péiluó Hè'ěrmēng, which rhythms more with '''Pelor Hermon (or Hermond, Helmond.) is a noble of the Honeysuckle family in the Western Region and the current caretaker of Longsong Stronghold. Appearance Personality Petrov doesn't like war-related matters, preferring trade operations and business over battles and aggressive approaches. He is keen to opportunities and takes it before others would realise it. Petrov is smart and observant, folowing his intuition he warned his father about Roland while everyone else were sure of an easy victory. Background Perov lived for several years in King's City, where he heard all kinds of rumors about Fourth prince Roland Wimbledon.Chapter 102 Petrov once visited Border Town as Duke Ryan's representative one and half year before repeated arrival. Chronology Petrov arrived in Border Town to inspect ore and fur loading. To his surprise, Roland Wimbledon refused to exchange ore on food and informed he had made deal with Willow Town. What shocked him more were news of new city wall.Chapters 17-18 During Months of Demons Petrov delivered news of the death of Wimbledon III, First prince Gerald's treason and recall order of Second prince Timothy.Chapter 54 At earl Elk's banquet held in honor of his daughter Aurelia's sixteenth birthday he met old friend Rene Medde, they discussed rumors about near fall of the New Holy City of Hermes and enormous losses of Four Kingdoms' armies and the Judgement Army. While taking glances from Aurelia, he is caught in a hot discussion about Roland's ultimatum. Nobles condemned the prince's actions as reckless and foolish and concluded that Duke Ryan have to do something about it. Rene Medde joined the conversation and boasted he would lead his family's forces. After Petrov returned to the mansion, his father asked Petrov to send him a full report of domain population, revenues and production to prepare for war against Roland. When he tried to persuade him to stay in the rear and reminded him of unfulfilled predictions, his father angrily refuted him and reminded of ancestors' deeds.Chapters 102-103 A week after father's departure Petrov received a letter from Longsong Stronghold, written by Roland Wimbledon. The prince outlined duke's defeat and nobles' release conditions. Soon he arrived at the lord's castle and listened to unusual ransom details. Hearing that Roland would leave Longsong Stronghold in a few days he offered to manage the city on his behalf, which impressed the latter. Next day Petrov brought ransom list and signed an agency contract, after that he went to take away his father. When he found out that Jacques Medde refused to pay for his brother, he offered to ransom Rene. After return to the mansion, he told his father about Roland's conditions and his new status, on that Shalafi advised him to watch over the other great nobles and hire craftsmen from the North.Chapters 119-122 During the rebellion of the nobles families, His family was killed, except his father, they were taken as hostages, including the Countess. They were being held by the four families in exchange for surrender and subsequently they were executed one by one. Abilities Petrov is talented in territory management and business trades. Relationships Family Shalafi Hull Trivia Gallery Petrov Hull.png|Petrov Hull 009-001_1552618882.png|Petrov (second to the right) attending Osmond Ryan's meeting. Footnotes References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nobles Category:City Hall Category:Kingdom of Graycastle